Cursed Life
by Allen45
Summary: Yaoi When Alibaba was a boy his parents told him to stay in his room and never leave while they had visitor but after he smelled fire he decided go out and check it out and he finds everybody dead and his parents mission, so he think his parents abandon the castle and him. Years laters he still hates his parents for what they did and would do anything to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

"You have to promise to stay in your room." The king said as he lower down to the level of the boy with blond hair with a thick ahoge and his eyes were golden. The boy didn't want to stay in the room since his father had said there are visitor from another country coming and he had to stay in his room because what his father and them were going to talk about was important. "I understand but you have to promise to play with me after." The king gave a bright smile to his one and only son and gave him a hug.

"You two are sure having fun." The king and his son turned toward the door where a young woman stood with black hair. The woman gave a small laugh staring at the two.

"Mama." The young boy said as he ran toward his mother's arm, his mother gave the boy a hug.

"Anise." The king said." Anise let go of her son and turned to the king. "They are here so we better go." The king nodded his head then both the king and Anise looked at Alibaba with sadness in their eyes.

"What's wrong? Mama, Papa.

Anise took hold of the boy into a hug, this hug seemed different from the once the boy had always got and he had this feeling that something wasn't right. "Alibaba." Anise said with a smile. The king then bend down and gave Alibaba and hug. "No matter what happens do not leave this room and if you hear anything hide."

Alibaba didn't know what was going on but he nodded his head.

"Rashid." Anise said as the two walked out the room leaving Alibaba alone inside. Once they were outside Anise started crying out in pain. Anise held onto her husband tide. "He's going to be okay." He whispered.

Alibaba was in his room, he was reading books, playing with his toys, trying to get something to pass the time. Suddenly Alibaba smelled something like fire. The king had told him to stay inside but he couldn't help but be worried what was happening outside. Alibaba took a peek out the door, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the castle was on fire.

"Mama, Papa." He thought as he ran out the door. He looked for his parents but instead he found servants and guards on the floor dead with blood.

"Where is mama? Where is Papa? Alibaba cried out with tears flowing down his face. Why couldn't he find his parents anywhere? Why was everybody he knew dead and his parents were missing? Then a thought ran in his head. "Did they abandon me with the castle? There was no other reason.

It's cruel."

* * *

**13 years later**

* * *

In a country called Sindria a young man with tan skin and an average build. He has golden eyes with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He was just about to heading out when a he heard the door slammed open.

"Sinbad!

"The Balbadd castle jewels and all are missing."

Sinbad looked at his friend and saw how panicking he looked. "Drakon, clam down."

"How can we when we were supposed to steal those thing from that place?

Sinbad is the leader of the group called Vess, they are criminal and murders but they do it for the good, that's what they think, there are always enemies trying to get rid of them but they take care of that before they can but this important was even shocking to Sinbad.

"Who did this? Sinbad asked.

Drakon shook his head.

"I went to check it out myself but there were no tracks of anything but Jafar has gone ahead to get more info."

* * *

Near a hill a young man with average sized man with pale skin and short white hair, he as freckle around his nose.

Jafar could see the castle that had been burned looked completely different than the last time he saw it when he came with Sinbad.

"Who could have stolen from the castle?

Jafar didn't notice a certain blond haired boy with half his face covered by a white mask was standing to near the hill staring at the burned down castle. The blond couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the castle.

"The castle will disappear soon enough." The blond said walking away but before the blond could get far Jafar grabbed the blond by the arm and stared at him in the eyes, the moment their eyes met Jafar felt like he had met this person somewhere before.

"What do you mean? Jafar asked.

"The castle is very old and nobody has lived there since 13 years ago."

Jafar knew the blond was right but he didn't know why the castle would disappear. The blond pulled his hand away from the hold that Jafar had on him." Sorry." Jafar apologized.

Suddenly Jafar heard screams coming toward the directions of the castle. He hurried down leaving the blond alone; the blond waited for a few seconds and followed Jafar right after. People were screaming and the castle was in fire once again just like 13 years ago.

"What's going on?

"The fire will never stop burning." The blond said appearing where Jafar was.

"What you mean?

"The castle will burn as many times."

Jafar notice there was a small spark in the blond's hand but it quickly disappeared.

"Jafar! Jafar turned around to see his friends running toward him.

"We will lead the people out of this country." Sinbad said.

"Criminal helping is something unheard of."

Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at the blond boy. The blond couldn't help but smile getting all this attention from not only the vess gang but also the people of the town.

"Who are you? Sinbad demanded.

The blond didn't say anything. The blond then took out his small knife. The gang thought he was going to fight them but instead the knife caught on fire and the boy flew off on the fire.

"Flowers go well with castles don't they." The blond said before departing, at that moment the words he said made Jafar remember somebody else say that long time ago.

"Where did I hear it? Jafar thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**nooneimportantsmilyface -**_ thanks for reading and actually Alibaba will end of with Jafar because this is Alibaba and Jafar fanfic._

* * *

In small cottage Alibaba stayed alone, sitting on the chair curled up like a ball. He kept on thinking about the past.

**Flashback**

"You have to promise to stay in your room."

"They are here so we better go."

"Alibaba."

"No matter what happens do not leave this room and if you hear anything hide."

**End of Flashback**

The words his parents said were still in his head, they wouldn't leave him alone. He quickly got up and threw books and papers out of the table in front of me. "If I ever see them again I will kill them." He said with his golden eyes having a little red in them from all the angry he felt toward his parents, he didn't feel like he had parents anymore.

* * *

Sinbad and his gang were having a meeting about what happened last time. Jafar wasn't really a part of the gang but he just helps them out, he stood near the door, he wasn't really interesting meetings so he stared out in space remembering the words that blond boy said. He remembers there was somebody who told him that but he can't remember it was a long time ago. Jafar could still hear the meeting going on from his ears, he was good with hearing even when he wasn't listening.

"That is all." Sinbad said." Everybody left expect for Jafar who stared at Sinbad.

"You want to say something." Sinbad said noticing the seriousness in Jafar's eyes.

"I don't like what you're planning?

"Why is that? Sinbad asked.

"You don't have proof that boy was the one who stolen the jewels and also started the fire."

Sinbad let out a small laugh. "Fire appeared in that knife that boy had and also the way he smiled."

Sinbad was right that the blond did have a knife and the fire did appear but still for some reason he wanted to believe in the boy, he felt like the boy was missing something. "Don't do anything for now." Jafar said as he ran out the room. He went looking for the blond boy to where he might be. On the way to town he saw a lot of chatter about the boy.

* * *

"Do you know about the boy? Jafar asked one of the people talking about the blond. The man turned to look at Jafar. He didn't want to say it but he opened his mouth. "The boy somehow looks like the late prince who died in that fire 13 years ago, his hair color and his eyes looks the same but we aren't sure because he wears that mask."

Suddenly an image of small boy with blond hair tied in a small ponytail and golden eyes appeared in Jafar's eyes. "I've met a boy like that before." Jafar finally remembered who he heard say those words that blond did.

**Flashback**

Jafar had just recently helped Sinbad with a job but he didn't feel good about, he knew killing people wasn't right but they wanted to kill them and others. Jafar decided walk around town from all the mess he did. Near a hill there was a tall cherry blossom tree blooming so he suddenly to sleep under the tree so he closed his eyes to sleep in peace but his peace didn't last. He felt somebody was playing with his hair so he opened his eyes to see a boy with blond hair tied in a ponytail with a thick ahoge and his golden eyes sparkled. He gave Jafar a smile.

"What are you doing? Jafar asked.

"I thought you were dead so I was trying to make sure you were not." The idea of being dead didn't make Jafar happy.

"I was sleeping not dead."

"Oh that's how that is? The boy smiled. The boy dressed in a long green shirt that was short sleeved, he had golden printing on each side of the shirt, and He also had another shirt that was white. The Shirt was up to his hips so it made it look like a dress abit but under the bottom he wore white pants.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to parents?"

The boy didn't answer the question but kept on smiling at Jafar.

The cherry blossom started to fly everywhere because of the strong wind that suddenly blew.

"Flowers go well with castles don't they." The blond said still smiling. Jafar didn't know what the boy meant by that but then he saw the castle on the other side the boy was staring at that was burning by fire. Jafar finally got up from the grass and then stared at the boy then he bend down to the level the boy was at. The boy took out a flower necklet in his hands and put on top of Jafar. Jafar didn't know why the boy suddenly put the flower necklet on him but he couldn't stare away from the smile the boy gave him and he wanted to protect this boy for some unknown reason.

"What is your name? Jafar asked.

"Alibaba." The boy smiled

"Well Alibaba it's nice to meet you." Jafar smiled back to the boy."My name is Jafar." Jafar stood up and stared back at the castle.

"I have a job to do but I hope we meet again." Jafar said as he ran toward the castle. Jafar didn't notice that the boy stood on the hill with tears flowing down his face.

**End of flashback**

"Could that blond be Alibaba?" Jafar thought. "

* * *

Alibaba was in the forest collecting flowers of each kind, when collecting the flowers he remember the time that he had made one of his parents but he never got to give to them but instead he gave it to some stranger he just me.

"Now I think about it I did meet that stranger again in the same place, but the cherry blossom was no longer there." Alibaba knew that young man with white hair and freckle around his nose was the man he met long time ago named Jafar but he didn't tell him. "I realize the moment it was him the moment he arrived at the hill, that's why he laid down on the hill so he would notice me but I couldn't tell him it was me because the cheer for me then and now are completely different." Alibaba started heading back to his cottage and placed all the flowers on the table and then he started working on the flowers to make more flower necklet. Ever since he was little he loved making flower necklet.

"To think that Alibaba was a prince." Jafar thought. "Well I did think the way he dressed was different.

"Jafar! Jafar didn't want to turn to look since he knew who it was. "What do you want Sharrkan?

"You didn't even turn to look at me when I said your name."

"There's no need." Jafar thought.

"I heard you been trying find about that blondie." Jafar nodded his head. "Why are you so interest in him? Sharrkan asked.

The question was very clear to Jafar. He wanted to protect the boy ever since he met him 13 years ago.

"I met him long time ago and I promise myself I will protect him." With that said Jafar walked away from Sharrkan. Sharrkan getting a quick answer was shocked. "You've changed since we first met."Sharrkan said.

"That is true." Jafar thought.

When Jafar first met Sharrkan or anybody he wouldn't even talk to them let alone work with them. Jafar was a loner who liked to work alone. When Sinbad told him he should work for him of course he refused but Sinbad was able to convince him how they saved people from other who try to hurt them. Jafar had a sad past so that's one reason he wanted to help but he didn't really join them.

"The person that changed me was probably Alibaba."

The boy's smile made his life abit better.

Jafar went back home and took out a box in the box he kept something very important to him. He opened the box and there it was the flower necklet that Alibaba had given him but the necklet was wore out now so he kept it in a box so it wouldn't break.


End file.
